Aunque me olvide de ti
by GenimVlamir
Summary: Izuku vive momentos muy difíciles en especial el de como la persona que mas ama lo a olvidado y desde entonces no a podido volverlo a ver
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero academia no es ni myo ni su personaje, soy solo un fanático que le gusta esta serie la historia no va acorde como a la seria varias cosas saran diferentes. la pareja de MirioxIzuku me párese genial espero les guste mi Historia.**

Una sonrisa en forma de un solo recuerdo de una persona a la que ama, aun en un estado deplorable, solo, mal herido, golpeado, en un lugar desconocido y siendo torturado a diario. Izuku Midoriya sonreía ante ese recuerdo que fue el segundo más importante en su vida de cuando ese sol que siempre sonreía y que por donde no fue Maletar lo asia caer. Otra sonrisa más alla el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vio y que en casi todo el día estuvo en el espejo por el cual se puso "CONEJITO" aun no savia de donde o porque le decía "CONEJITO", con vos entrecortada solo puede Decir

 **-** **Mirio no tardes** **-** en el momento después de que se abre su puerta mostrando una cara familiar con una sonrisa retorcida.

 **-** **o Izuku ya estas despierto** , tanto querías como a papá.

Época de Si esto Su Vida En Este Momento, podia ver Como Muchas Veces En que su padre se acercaba ONU Aquella Mesa y se disputaba la ONU escoger el siguiente Instrumento para su desvío personal **-** b **ueno Ya probamos Que Se Siente que te violen todo un dia sin con los perros tan buenos como los cuchillos, el soplete, la engrapadora industrial, los corchos Saca, el asido de la batería, el serrucho, sabe el entorno preguntado ¿Qué es eso de la cocina? Lo pezones** **-** isuku miraba a su padre con desprecio e incredulidad, no podía creer que era tan ingenuo, el era un estudiante de la UA y la savia como eran los villanos lo teníamos vivido y lo aviaba explicado, de cómo es que ellos fueron impulsados por el odio , ambición, envidia, y por otras cosas más retorcidas y jamas que el paso por su mente que el regreso a ser solo para sentirse superior, satisfecho y para arruinar su vida.

Isuku vio como su padre encendió otra vez el sopló pero esta vez su padre no estaba solo porque su cuerpo no estaba listo para calentar las uñas que estaban ahora al rojo vivo.

 **-** **si, que te arranquen los pezones con las uñas pinchadas pero de seguro más de ese tiempo cuando los niños están calientes** **-** sin darle tiempo a la izquierda que se preparen para el dolor que venga a su padre de un rápido movimiento del agarro del pie con las pinzas apretándola y llegando al grito desgarrador que Isuku soltaba mientras que este jalaba las pinzas lentamente mientras que las apretadas y las que parecían que la carne iba siendo arrancada. Para Isuku el dolor en verdad era agobiante y sentir el olor de la carne quemada otra ves lo hiso vomitar.

 **-** **un mira lo que como echo niño tonto son unos Zapatos finos, o no ni creas que te vas a desmayar** **-** rápidamente el padre de Izuku cogió una jeringa con un medicamento y se lo inyecto en el cuello **-** **si es que despierta pedazo de marica ni creas que vas a salir de esta** **-** volví a calentar las pinzas y repítelo el mismo proceso con ellas dejando una izquierda en la agonía pura **-** **si duele mucho no, bien es todo por ahora después vuelvo que cambiarme los zapatos para seguir disfrutando el tiempo entre padre e hijo antes que vengan a recogerte.**

Izuku aun estando colgando con esos grilletes que no dejaban de usar su peculiaridad, ni por lo menos, para descansar un poco, viendo como es que su padre se iba a tener el pequeño privilegio de serrar los ojos y el sueño que se asombrara quedo dormido fácil mente debido al dolor y al agotamiento físico y mental, que tiene un niño que brillaba por sí mismo y es bueno con todos y que por la era como el Sol **-** **Mirio** **-** dijo por último el de pecas.


	2. como si fuera nuestro primer encuentro

Era un día después de clases como todos los anteriores para Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo y sus amigos lo esperaron a la salida del colegio para golpearlo y burlarse de él, después empezó a llover, gracias a sus tantas veces que le a pasado trajo su sombrilla, pero como siempre su suerte un auto pasa velos mente al lado de él chispeándolo y dejándolo completamente mojado.

— **haaa, siempre a mi, tan solo quisiera que algo bueno me pasara ahora y no algo malo—** Izuku caminaba a su casa a hacer sus tareas y ver los videos de All Might, perdido en sus pensamientos recordando de como el era el único en su colegio sin un Quirk, el de como por eso gano sin intención aquellos ojos de decepción y desprecio, de como también perdió a su mejor amigo y a cambio gano su desprecio, también recordando que no tiene ningún amigo y que ninguno quiere serlo, con un suspiro mira hacia el cielo dándose cuenta que la lluvia a aumentado y todo el cielo esta tan gris que pareciera que ya fuera de noche, siguió caminando sin ningún afán después de todo el era el mas inteligente de su clase y podía terminar sus tareas en menos de media hora, el fuerte estruendo de un rayo y el llanto de un bebe saco a Izuku de su ensoñación

— **¡Waaa! ¡Waaaaaa!**

— **Ya ya yuki solo hay que esperar un momento—** Izuku mirando la escena de una madre con su bebe en brazos y descampando debajo de un árbol de un parque debido a que no tenían sobrilla y la fuerte lluvia no paraba de caer, Izuku sin dudarlo se acercó a la señora.

— **Disculpe señora tenga—** La señora ve la mano estirada de Izuku que en ella está la sombrilla de él y después a mira a Izukuy viceversa **—sé que no nos conocemos pero usted tiene que ir a su casa y este clima no es bueno para su bebe.**

— **Pero vas a terminar mojado.**

— **jejeje yo ya estoy mojado debido a un auto así que no se preocupe.**

— **Muchas gracias jovencito—** La mujer toma la sombrilla y le vuelve a dar las gracias a Izuku y se va, el de pecas se queda debajo de el árbol, a el no le molestaba dar su sombrilla a alguien que en verdad lo necesita por aquello se sentía un poco mejor, podía sentir como el agua caía atreves de las hojas del árbol y terminaban cayendo en su cuerpo, le dolía el pecho, el sentimiento de rabia y tristeza lo abrumaban, no podía sacarse de la mente que siendo uno de las pocas personas sin Quik sea el mas miserable, de seguro iba a envejecer solo, sin hijos y sin ninguna persona a quien amar, que iba a trabajar en una oficina toda su vida, que si algo le pasaba nadie se iba a preocupar o preguntar por él, era el solo contra el mundo con su madre.

— **Sabes eso fue muy amable de su parte, al ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba—** Izuku se sorprendió ante aquel que le hablo al oído y se sorprendió lo cerca que estaba, estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se le acercaba, observando a la persona pudo notar que era alto, mucho más que él, su pelo es del color del trigo y largo con una coleta, también sus ojos son de un azul intenso y tenía una gran sonrisa brillante que podía dejar a alguien ciego.

— **Ho um gra-gracias**

— **Mucho gusto soy Mirio Togata y tu—** el de pecas pudo ver que aquel sujeto era también un estudiante y que le estaba extendiendo la mano para saludar **— y-yo soy Izuku Midoriya—** extendió su mano para responder pero antes de eso Mirio tomo la de él sacudiéndola de manera energética y cómica **—Midoriya es un placer, sabes yo iba a darle mi paraguas a la señora que estaba necesitada, pero tu llegaste antes, sabes si Heres así de seguro te convertirás en un gran héroe—** ante las últimas palabras de Mirio Izuku se puso cabizbajo y eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio **—mmm que tienes, dije algo malo—** Mirio miro con más detalle la cara del de pecas y noto que tenía los ojos acuosos y que quería llorar **—Hey hey vamos no es para tanto—** dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de el de pecas y en el momento dándose cuenta que estaba todo mojado y el pobre chico estaba sin paraguas y no lo pensó dos veces y agarro la mano de Izuku para después jalarlo de manera agraciada.

— **E-espera a do-donde me llevas**

— **vamos a mi casa para que te cambies**

— **Espera que…que**

Sin esperar una respuesta, el más alto lo llevo hasta su casa y al llegar fueron directo a su cuarto **—Espera aquí sentado en mi cama mientras busco algo de ropa—** En ese momento Izuku estaba tan nervioso jamás creyó pasarle algo así, estando atento a lo que hacía su anfitrión vio como este buscaba ropa por varios cajones y arrodillándose mientras que busca en uno de los cajones de más abajo, Izuku casi se atraganta al ver aquella imagen tan Sexi, hermosa, atrevida y tan desnuda y grande en todo el sentido.

— **Mi-mi-mirio tu-tu e-estas desnudo—** dijo el de pecas con la cara realmente roja y pensando _"O dios, o dios me va a violar"._

— **he—** el rubio se vio a sí mismo **—ooo, esto es por mi Quirk, mi cuerpo puede atarvesar cualquier cosa y en el momento que se activa no me doy de cuenta que estoy desnudo—** Dijo el rubio con toda serenidad e indiferencia mientras que el volvía a seguir buscando el resto de ropa para Izuku sin pudor a que lo vieran **—Toma esto te servirá por ahora, mientras tanto voy a preparar algo caliente para ti—** termino de decir mientras tomaba la ropa de él y salía de la habitación y dejando a un Izuku apunto de tener una combustión espontánea.

— **o por dios, o por dios—** el de pecas no se lo podía creer "dios es un maldito elefante, el es realmente largo y grueso de ahí abajo y eso que estaba sin excitarse y ni hablar de ese excelente culo" no es que Izuku a sus 13 años no hubiera visto pornografía, tan solo que ver algo de primera mano de esa Manero fue un chok y sin creer lo hermosos que es. Izuku savia que le gustaban los hombres tanto como a las mujeres, pero esto no Hera un hombre, esto Hera un dios griego con el cuerpo más perfecto, musculoso y con un gran…

— **Tok-Tok, oye tengo él te listo y las galletas ya te vestiste**

— **Ho que u-un momento—** Saliendo de su estupor Izuku se dio de cuenta de tres cosas, (1) no se avía cambiado, (2) la ropa le quedaba excesivamente Grande y (3) tenía una erección involuntaria **—O dios ahora en que me e metido—** Rápidamente Izuku se vistió y calmo su erección y salió a la sala de el de ojos azules con cautela y desconfianza.

— **tranquilo no muerdo, ten, tomate él te caliente eso te ayudara con el frio**

— **Gra-gracias—** Izuku tomo un sorbo **—esta delicioso—** dijo con una sonrisa

— **Lo siento por la ropa era la más pequeña que tenía ya que al final te queda realmente grande—** Dijo el rubio mirando cómo se resbalaba su camisa del cuerpo del más pequeño mostrando su clavícula izquierda y asiendo que se le secara la boca al rubio.

— **No importa, gracias, es lo más que a echo alguien por mi aparte de mi mama jeje—** al rubio no se le paso por alto el tono en que lo dijo el de pecas, fue alegría, tristeza y anhelo, "acaso tiene que ver con lo que había dicho hace rato en el parque" talvez si tenga que ver e iba a sacar esa información.

— **Bueno pues esas personas no te conocen y de seguro son unos tontos, aun creo que vas a ser un buen héroe—** Mirio observo la cara de Izuku y este le dio la reacción que esperaba.

— **Oye oye no tienes que llorar ya ya shuuu—** Mirio se acercó a él para consolarlo **—Sabes sea lo que sea que este mal puedes decírmelo, lo podemos arreglar**

— **pero lo que está mal soy yo, no tengo Quirk, nadie quiere ser mi amigo, quien era mi mejor amigo ahora me odia por no tener y e perdido muchas cosas mas tan solo por eso, ahora tal vez en este momento creas que no puedo ser un héroe y yo también creo que jamás seré uno—** Izuku lloraba a moco bentiado y escondió su cara en el gran pecho de Mirio mientras seguía llorando, mientras tanto el rubio lo tuve en sus brazos para tan solo consolarlo y trataba de calmarlo, tan solo podía pensar en cómo las personas podían ser así, aunque Izuku no podía tener un Quirk eso no les daba el derecho a los demás de pisotearlo **—M….mmmm, mi..oo, m..rio—** la voz de Izuku lo saco de sus pensamientos y dándose de cuenta que avía apretado al de pecas mucho asía su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar **—O lo siento lo siento, no fue mi intención—** Dice el rubio despreocupadamente y con esa sonrisa socarrona.

— **Pues al parecer sí, me tenías muy apretado Hacia tu pe-pecho—** Dijo Izuku con las mejillas rojas **—Jajaja pudo ser peor, créeme aun no te doy uno de mis abrasos de OSO, mi amigo Tamaki dice que siempre le rompo las costillas, pero exagera osino ya lo habría mandado al hospital.**

— **A-aaaa achu bru mmmm, creo que ahora estoy resfriado mmm**

— **Ben recuéstate sobre mi—** Izuku puso una cara cuadrada **—Vamos no pasa nada soy muy calientito vamos.**

— **o-ok—** Izuku se recostó contra Mirio y se sorprendió por el calor que irradiaba y lo cómodo que es, se tenso un poco al sentir que Mirio lo abrasaba

— **sabes aunque no tengas ningún Quirk no significa que no puedas ser un héroe, puedes ser policía, médico o poder entrar en la UA y estudiar en el equipo de soporte e inclusive e visto como ellos pueden protagonizar en misiones gracias a los equipos que ellos desarrollan, debes ser más abierto de mente Conejito, busca otro camino y sigue adelante y no te estanques por personas que ni siquiera se preocupan por ti y no les des la satisfacción de ver cómo es que caes porque puedes ser mucho más que ello—** Mirio no se lo creía, apenas conoce al muchacho y ya lo tenía entre sus brazos y alentándolo, el sentía esa necesidad y no le molestaba al revés le gustaba y más estando en la posición que están los dos.

— **Porque me dices Conejito no me parezco a uno o si—** el de pecas se puso nervioso, nadie lo avía llamado así, a diferencia de Bakugo que solo lo insultaba.

— **para mi si lo eres y sabes por qué—** El de pecas negó **—bueno eso es porque…**

— **¡Deku! !Deku! Despierta ya es tarde, vas a llegar tarde a clases ya todos vamos a salir—** De un sobre salto Izuku cae de cara al piso de su cama, se levanta y se acerca al reloj y mira que en verdad va tarde para el las clases.

— **Lida lo siento dile a os demás que no me esperen, en verdad me quede dormido.**

— **¡Te quedaste otra vez despierto tarde asiendo tus deberes, entonces me adelanto con los demás! —** Grito Lida atreves de la perta del dormitorio de Izuku.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que todos se mudaron a los dormitorios de la UA después del ataque de la liga de villanos en el campamento de verano y todo estaba en calma por el momento. Izuku velos mente se preparó para ir a clases, **—de seguro el profesor Aizawa me va a castigar, haber haber, libros sip, uniforme todo completo, esferos bien, hasta entonces nada más, bien.**

Gracias al One for all Izuku pudo llegar rápidamente al salón tan solo para encontrar el aula total mente bacía.

— **Pe-pero donde están todo dos**

— **Todos están en el gimnasio Gamma para la práctica de sus movimientos y técnicas especiales para la licencia provisional, también hoy tienen 3 visitas importantes, apresúrate y podrás alcanzarlos—** Dijo el profesor Cementos.

— **¿Los tres grandes? ¿Quiénes son?**

— **Así es son los tres grandes, apresúrate y sabrás quienes son—** Termino de decir el profesor cementos con un tono bromista y no paso desapercibido por el de pecas. Izuku vistiendo su traje de héroe entro al Gimnasio Gamma tan solo para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de clase en el suelo.

— **Pe-pero que paso—** el de pecas no se lo podía creer, corrió asía uraraka **—estas bien que paso, fueron los villanos.**

— **O tenemos a uno que llega tarde, bien vamos ha ver como te va a ti contra mí—** Izuku se tensó, conocía demasiado bien esa vos grave y risueña como para no reconocerla, lentamente se levanto y encaro a la persona de la vos.

— **Mucho gusto soy Mirio togata y soy uno de los 3 grandes y estoy en mi último año en la U.A. —** Izuku quería golpearse con una roca, esto era un maldito deja vu ya que delante de el está la persona más importante para él, desnudo como lo trajeron al mundo y sin ningún pudor como siempre **—I bien no vas a presentarte.**

— **Mu-mucho gusto soy Izuku Midoriya—** el de pecas tenía la cara roja y estaba tan feliz y nervioso, al fin lo avía encontrado después de todo ese tiempo pero también quería que se lo comiera la tierra "Esto solo me pasa a mi".


End file.
